


Questionnaire

by EchoOrigami



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gender neutral pronouns for reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I might change the title, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, might turn into a oneshot, we will see, you and kris are two separate entities just stuck with the same body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOrigami/pseuds/EchoOrigami
Summary: The air felt freezing against you, somehow, in this empty, dark and gravity absent space. You didn’t expect it to have a temperature at all, so the fact that it did left you shocked and uncomfortably cold. You craved to drive away the chill but couldn’t, you didn’t have anything in this abyss, only yourself and the feeling of solitude with no one else to cry help to.“A…Y.U…THE….?”
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Reader
Kudos: 15





	Questionnaire

The air felt freezing against you, somehow, in this empty, dark and gravity absent space. You didn’t expect it to have a temperature at all, so the fact that it did left you shocked and uncomfortably cold. You craved to drive away the chill but couldn’t, you didn’t have anything in this abyss, only yourself and the feeling of solitude with no one else to cry help to.

_**“A…Y.U…THE….?”** _

You jolt at the odd, echoing voice, or so you think you did, you couldn’t even see your own body in the space, if you even had one. You weren’t even sure if you did, if you were being honest to yourself. Disregarding the questionability of your physical form, you called out, almost surprised you had a voice to use.

_“Hello?”_ You questioned in an equally as echoey voice to the intruding one quietly.

**_“ARE…WE…CONNECTED?”_ **

You weren’t sure if the voice actually heard you, as their response continued on so quickly, but you responded regardless _. “Yes? I think so anyways. I can hear you.”_

In a burst of red light, a heart formed into existence, catching you by surprise and making you stare at the brightly glowing shape. It floated there, bobbing up and down calmly, close to you, alluring you to reach out and touch the light.

**_“EXCELLENT.”_** The voice almost seemed to smile in a disturbing yet satisfied way despite being physically nonexistent. **_“TRULY EXCELLENT.”_**

You didn’t understand why it would be “excellent” as the voice said, but you guessed at least it was nice to have some company in this void, even if they were rather intent on some mysterious goal regarding you. You can’t recall any scheduled meetings with an ominous, enigmatic voice coming out of nowhere in your ‘home’ made of cold and dark void that was unpleasant, but still felt that is was yours. It’s not like there was a name written on the back of the endlessly dark abyss, so you felt justified in calling it yours.

As you stared at the heart, musing over your thoughts, the voice spoke up again in their deliberate and pleased tone.

**_“NOW.”_** A brief pause spread through the space, surrounding you with the silence before the voice picked up again. **_“WE MAY BEGIN.”_**

The heart faded away as the voice paused again, disappearing exactly as it came, leaving you feeling almost empty in a way. You wanted the red light to come back, to provide you sight and company in the darkness.

Before you could ask what you and the voice could begin, strange blueish-purple and faded white patterns pulse around the void, like a tunnel. You felt wonder and surprise spread through you as the colors swept past you, but to your shock and disappointment, you couldn’t feel them.

**_“YOU MUST CREATE A VESSEL.”_ **

With the voice capturing your attention again, you looked around, trying to pinpoint it, a fruitless endeavor as the sound came from everywhere, in one form.

**_“SELECT THE HEAD THAT YOU PREFER.”_** With that being said, the heart faded back into existence, much to your relief, above a floating, severed bald head. You thought you saw pale and holed hands sweep in front of you for a moment. When you looked to the right of that head, you saw more, this time with brown hair decorating them. Each head had a different style. You took your time with each design before selecting the one to your liking.

As soon as you spoke out which head you preferred most, the heads all faded from sight, except the one you chose. Now many torsos floated in front of you, with your head on top of one.

**_“SELECT THE TORSO THAT YOU PREFER.”_** Each torso had a different style of upper body clothing, from shirts, to sweaters to jackets. All of them were mostly grey with two white stripes though. Your head jumping from each torso as you them. Once again you chose what you liked most by speaking it out loud, prompting the mysterious voice to change the selection to something new.

**_“SELECT THE LEGS YOU PREFER.”_** When you watched the brown legs fade in, you thought you saw simple blobs pulling apart to reveal your choices this time. You noticed with a sense of amusement that almost every single one of them looked identical except for the last pair, which were just flipped versions of the other legs. You made your choice, cueing the voice to speak.

**_“THIS IS YOUR BODY.”_** You stared at your creation, your body, your physical form.

**_“DO YOU ACCEPT IT?”_ **

With a feeling of perhaps tension, you confirmed the voice’s inquiry.

**_“EXCELLENT. YOU HAVE CREATED A WONDERFUL FORM.”_ **

With that you smiled, glad the voice praised your choices.

**_“LET US SHAPE ITS MIND AS YOUR OWN.”_** More choices flooded the view, revealed by what you thought was a donut and a mug, words appearing next to your body. **_“WHAT IS ITS FAVORITE FOOD?”_**

You had six choices: sweet, soft, sour, salty, pain, and cold. The list was odd, but you picked your answer regardless with the red heart as your finger.

**_“YOUR FAVORITE BLOOD TYPE?”_** The question was also another strange one, this time with even odder answers than the last: A, AB, B, C, and D. You were also pretty sure, in some way you couldn’t understand, that people don’t choose their blood type. Also, why was there a C and D blood type? Regardless, you picked a type and carried on with creating.

**_“WHAT COLOR DOES IT LIKE MOST?”_ **You found this was a normal question and were given four normal answers: red, blue, green, and cyan. You made your decision and the next options appeared with a new prompt from the voice.

**_“PLEASE GIVE IT A GIFT.”_** More words were presented to you, each one baring something of priceless value for your body. For you. You had five options: kindness, mind, ambition, bravery, and voice, and out of all of them, you chose one for your precious vessel.

**_“HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT YOUR CREATION? IT WILL NOT HEAR.”_ **

You gave your answer to the voice, telling it what you thought of it.

**_“HAVE YOU ANSWERED HONESTLY?”_** You stiffened at this, but responded to it tensely, even if you didn’t lie.

**_“YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THE POSSIBILITY OF PAIN AND SEIZURE.”_** This wasn’t a question, but you answered it as one, unnerved by the disturbingly uncomfortable statement.

**_“UNDERSTOOD.”_** Your body drifted down in front of you, close yet too far for your taste. Even then, you started to feel a connection to it. **_“NAME YOUR VESSEL”_**

So, you did.

**_“WE CALLED IT ‘___.’”_** You felt a new connection to this voice when they said we, like you were a team. When the voice spoke up again after a pause, it seemed much more directed at you. **_“AND WHAT ABOUT THE CREATOR?”_**

You gave the voice your name, feeling a stronger, more clear connection with your chosen form.

**_“’___.’”_** The unseen being tested your name in their voice, the letters rolling out of them with an ease it perhaps shouldn’t have. **_“EXCELLENT.”_**

**_“TRULY EXCELLENT.”_** The voice practically purred with delight, making you feel the same. You felt even closer to your customized form, almost enough to feel it completely.

**_“THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.”_ **

_“No prob-“_ Just as you were going to respond, the voice interrupted you with a strange tone. Filling you with excitement.

**_“YOUR ANSWERS.”_** The voice paused in a dramatic tension. **_“YOUR WONDERFUL CREATION.”_**

You smiled excitedly, feeling more and more connected to your body, practically able to feel every muscle and nerve of it.

The entire space went pitch black and the voice spoke.

**“Will now be discarded.”** The voice echoed much less and sounded disturbingly almost like a normal person, like someone breaking the news of a dead person they themselves did not care for.

_“NO!”_ You felt betrayal and terror strike freezing stings across you as the connection you had felt with your body was ripped away and disappeared into nonexistence, leaving you with the coldness you didn’t know you had gotten rid of. You try to reach for scraps of the warm from of what was meant to be your body only to find nothing and became much colder with fear as the voice spoke for the last time.

**“No one can choose who they are in this world.”** The voice spoke in a bitter, matter-of-fact way before the darkness swiftly faded to a bright white as noise rushed up in volume to block out their voice.

**“Your name is-“**

“KRIS!” The name was shouted at you as the white faded away and your senses all came into existence at once. Your skin took in the texture and feeling of the soft blankets and warm bed covers, the darkness, and the familiar and sweet smell of some kind of pie. The person shouting your decided name earlier softened in volume, but reprimanded you. “Kris, if you do not wake up, we will be late for school!”

The person’s muffled footsteps traveled for a moment before you heard another sound, which you recognized as curtains opening.

“I will wait outside for you, alright?” The motherly voice returned and she left the room, leaving you in the bed.

You got out of bed.


End file.
